Ilusión
by Cristtine
Summary: Y aunque ella estuviera allí, a treinta centímetros todos los días, sabía que era imposible. Solo se tendría que conformar con la Ilusión. Edward/Bella. RU. One-Shoot. Decicado a Dayen por haber pasado los 1000 reviews en "Sí, Amo"


**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, todo es de nuestra amiga personal **S. Meyer**. Sólo me adjudico la historia que, obviamente, la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Sólo para matar el tiempo de una aburrida y calurosa tarde de verano.

La idea la tenía hace unos tres meses aproximadamente, pero nuestra amiga "Señorita Inspiración" llegó de sus vacaciones de cuatro semanas. Por lo que empecé a escribir ahorita mismo.

Inspirado con la canción "**You're Beautiful**" de **James Blunt**.

**Summary:** Y aunque ella estuviera allí, a treinta centímetros todos los días, sabía que era imposible. Solo se tendría que conformar con la Ilusión. Edward/Bella. RU. One-Shoot.

**Ilusión**

"_There must be an angel, with a smile on her face"_

(_By Insensible Swan)_

Puedes ver con suma claridad todo.

Aunque la sala esté a oscuras, puedes ver cada mínimo detalle del aula. Las paredes, los alumnos, el granulado de los papeles pegados a la muralla, etc.

Pero también puedes ver con claridad a la chica que está a tu lado.

Tiene el aroma más exquisito y dulce de todo el planeta. Huele a flores y a fresas. Sabes que se te hace agua la boca.

_Detente_, piensas frustrado. Sabes que es prohibido aquel néctar.

Pero no es su aroma lo que te atrae verdaderamente de ella, sino su silencio.

La miras de reojo por unos segundos. Está sentada a tu lado, con su mano derecha apoyando su rostro, su cabello- marrón oscuro y con el mismo olor que desprende ella-estaba acomodado en su hombro derecho, su mano izquierda estaba apoyada en la mesa y golpeaba distraídamente el bolígrafo con el cuaderno. Estaba ajena a tu observación.

No puedes dejar de mirarla en todo momento.

Puedes escuchar absolutamente todo lo que piensan en esta habitación. Sólo una mente no puedes escuchar. Justamente es de la joven a tu lado.

La has observado las últimas seis semanas. Cada reacción, movimiento o palabra es sorprendente para ti. Es una caja de pandora.

Sientes el rítmico golpeteo de su tierno corazón acompasado con sus respiraciones. Puedes notar que está relajada y tranquila.

Se remueve en su asiento, acomodándose. Pone un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja y suspira. Te desconcierta todo de ella.

Te asombras, por unos segundos, que ella te pilla en tu escrutinio. En sus orbes chocolates te reflejas, tal cual como un espejo. Y caes a las misteriosas profundidades de su inexplicable mente.

La miras. Te miras. Se miran.

Notas como el arrebol subió a sus pálidas mejillas y como abruptamente esconde su rostro sonrosado bajo una espesa capa de cabello. Una efímera sonrisa aparece por tu rostro, pero se desvanece tan rápido como apareció.

Sabes muy bien que es imposible.

Por que las diferencias son máximas y a su vez son tan mínimas como una partícula de aire. Ella es una frágil humana, alguien prohibido, alguien a quien sabes muy bien que le puedes hacer daño. Ella no es para ti.

Te frustras sabiendo que ella nunca estará en tus brazos diciéndote lo mucho que te quiere, sabes que jamás podrás tener aquel ansiado beso que tanto deseas. Por que ella es un ángel y tú eres un demonio.

Ella no está hecha para ti. El cielo no está hecho para los monstruos.

La pantalla de la televisión se pone azul y alumbra toda la sala con su resplandor azulado. La miras nuevamente.

Su mirada se detiene en ti. Y puedes ver con suma claridad la tímida sonrisa que se asoma por su pálido rostro en forma de corazón.

Y le sonríes, casi inconsciente, sabiendo que es el único contacto que podrían tener.

Se levanta de su asiento, toma sus cosas y sale por la puerta del salón al sonido del timbre.

Y te quedas allí unos segundos más, pensando en la realidad de las cosas.

Porque aunque estés a solo treinta centímetros de ella, sabes que es imposible. Prefieres vivir con la Ilusión.

"_But is time to face the truth, I will never be with you..."_

_--_

_¡Buaaa! ¡Snif, snif!_ :'( . ¿Triste, no? Pero es lo que salió de una calurosa tarde de verano en Chile :3. Well, a las lectoras de mi fic "**Princess of Lust**" les digo: Mil perdones!!, pero la inspiración me anda fallando un poco (Cof, cof...mucha fiesta...Cof, cof) pero prometo que el capítulo que ahora viene está larguito, creo. Pero estoy tratando de escribir casi todos los días. Sorry por no actualizar!, pero ya voy a entrar a mi ultimo año de escuela y Bleh! Tengo que subir mis notas para tener buen promedio para entrar a la Universidad (: .

Well, mis explicaciones ya están (: . Um, ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Etc.? Me lo dejan todo en un review que esperaré con ansias.

Bueno mis Twiliters: **K**isses**&B**ites**.!**

**Srta. Insensible O'Hara Swan (les recomiendo que vean la peli: lo que el viento se llevó. Yo amé esa película, aparte que es un clásico C: )**

**Pd**: **RU** significa **Real Universe** xD**!.**


End file.
